bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
All For One
Sensei is the leader of the Villain Alliance and the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Sensei's face has a completely deformed head from above Sensei's upper lip, with a massive scar. In flashbacks, he appears to be an ordinary looking man with short hair. However, his face is not seen. Currently, he has always been seen wearing a suit. Personality Sensei has a sinister, twisted and methodical personality, where he can coordinate many plans to work in conjunction with one another. History Past The introduction of Quirks to the world led to a period of societal collapse. During this time, a man with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk arose in Japan. Using his Quirk, the man who would in the future become known as Sensei manipulated people like pawns and became Japan's ruler. It's suggested he ruled from the shadows, as most of his actions are only known in the present day as rumors on the internet. Sensei's younger brother opposed his action. For unclear reasons, Sensei used All For One to give his little brother a Quirk that could stockpile power. What no-one knew at the time is that Sensei's brother already had a Quirk with only the ability to pass itself on to others. The two Quriks blended together and would later become known as One For All. Sensei's brother was not strong enough to defeat him with his new Quirk, so he passed it on to others. It is suggested that Sensei would fight these successors. Later on, Sensei killed All Might's predecessor Shimura. All Might eventually fought and defeated Sensei, but received a debilitating wound in the process. Incapacitated by his defeat, Sensei went into hiding as he attempted to heal from his injuries. He would later create the Villain Alliance (where he took on his "Sensei" identity) and appears to be grooming Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Black Mist warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts and all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated and All Might is still alive, further complaining that everything went wrong. However, the Sensei, speaking on the monitor says that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. The Sensei says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The Sensei says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence. Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura was seen watching the Obstacle Race with his computer and he sees that Izuku took first place. Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shouto begins, the Sensei tells Tomura to pay close attention to Izuku and Shouto's match as they might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling his sensei to not make him laugh. Field Training Arc The Sensei, using the monitor to speak through, orders Black Mist to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth. Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks the Sensei to let him borrow some Noumus because he doesn't like the Hero Killer Stain and that destroying things he doesn't like seems alright. The Sensei decides to give Tomura three Noumus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience. Current Unnamed Arc The Sensei is surprised that the Hero Killer Stain was captured but is still happy that things are going as he has foreseen. He exclaims that Tomura's position is to supervise and unify the new villains who have come to join the Villain Alliance. The Sensei's doctor expresses doubt if Tomura can do his job and says that if the Sensei stepped in things would be proceeding faster. The Sensei asks the doctor to patch him up faster. The Sensei says that he will let Tomura do all the hard work so that he may become his successor as Tomura was born to do so. The Sensei tells All Might to rejoice in the "transient" peace while he still can.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Powers and Abilities Quirk "All For One"- Sensei's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people. Battles Relationships Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Member